


Tetanus Shot

by SherlockRiverHekate



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockRiverHekate/pseuds/SherlockRiverHekate
Summary: There was a team dinner, so it was perfectly acceptable that Doctor Strange be at the tower. And thank goodness he was, because Peter Parker injured himself.





	Tetanus Shot

It wasn't often that Doctor Strange spent time at Avengers Tower, but that's where he found himself today.  
The weather was warm and sunny, and the team was having a Mexican dinner night, so Strange had decided to go over early in the afternoon and make use of the common area. It was a great place to read, with the glass walls providing good lighting. Quiet chatter was coming from the far side of the room where Tony Stark and Peter Parker were sitting on the floor, various pieces of the web blasters strewn around them. Strange mostly tuned them out, focussing on the parchment instead. He was so focussed that he didn't hear the muttered curse that Peter uttered. The loud crash as he dropped something, that did get the doctor's attention.  
"What happened?" he asked, looking up.  
"I cut my hand," Peter replied.  
Strange stood and made his way over to the pair. Tony was passing a towel over to the injured boy, who was holding the palm of his hand tight. Doctor Strange got a look as Peter opened his hand to place the towel over the cut. It was bleeding slowly, which was not too serious. Strange could see that Tony was freaking out a little.  
"Peter, your aunt is going to kill for this," he said to the kid. "I'm supposed to look after you. And now you've gone and sliced your hand open!"  
The kid rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad, right Doctor Strange?" He appealed to the doctor.  
"Let's go to the sink and rinse it." He told them. "I'll have a look once we've cleaned it out."

Peter hissed as the water ran over the cut, pink swirling down the sink. The bleeding had slowed to a trickle and Strange took the injured hand. Peter tried not to flinch as Doctor Strange gently poked at the wound.  
"You haven't done too much damage," Doctor Strange pronounced. "I'd put some butterfly strips over the cut for now. With your advanced healing they could probably come off before you go home tonight."  
As he was speaking, Tony had taken out the first aid kit, rummaging around for the strips Doctor Strange was talking about. He held them up, triumphant, then came back over to where Peter was standing.  
The youngest Avenger did flinch when Tony swabbed the cut with an alcohol wipe, but stayed still as the strips were applied.  
"Can we go back to what we were doing now?" He asked Tony and Strange once the hand was bandaged up.  
Tony shook his head. "Take a break for a bit, kid."  
"But Mr Stark…" Peter whined.  
"No," he replied. "You need to let that heal a little first. And I've told you, call me Tony."  
Doctor Strange was looking at the metal lying on the floor.  
"Peter, when was your last tetanus shot?" Strange asked.  
"Umm, I'm really not sure?"  
Strange sighed. "Okay, I think you need one. Tony, do you keep any vaccines on premises?"  
Tony shrugged. "FRIDAY?"  
"No, boss. No vaccines and definitely no tetanus on premises."  
"Alright," Strange replied. "I'll write a script for a shot. The chemist should be able to fill it and I can give it to Peter."  
"Eugh, really Doctor Strange?" Peter complained. "I've got super healing. I'm not going to get tetanus."  
"Let's not risk it."  
"FRIDAY, do we have the immunisation records for the rest of the Avengers?" Tony asked as Strange acquired a script pad through a portal.  
"We don't have records for all Avengers, boss. Captain Rogers' records are not listed, not are Thor's. We have records from SHIELD for both agent Ackroyd and agent Romanoff and an incomplete record for Doctor Banner. And your own, of course."  
"I don't think we need to worry about Rogers, Doctor Banner or Thor," Doctor Strange commented drily.  
"No," Tony agreed. "But the other two and myself?" The lst bit was directed at FRIDAY.  
"Both agent Barton and agent Romanoff had a tetanus shot two years ago. Yours was ten years ago, boss."  
"Looks like you'll need a booster too, Stark," Strange smirked at him.  
Tony just made a face, but took the scripts from him.

"Doctor Strange?" Peter asked from his perch on the couch. "No offense, but how are you able to write scripts and give you injections?"  
"I was a medical doctor before I became the Sorcerer Supreme," Strange replied. "After my accident, I couldn't perform surgery anymore. But I never let my license lapse. I was too desperate to regain what I had lost. Letting it lapse seemed too much like defeat. After that, it was just habit to renew it, and it does mean I can write my own prescriptions should I need them. "  
Peter nodded. "Okay, that makes sense. But like, with your hands. Won't it hurt to push the injections in?"  
Strange smiled sadly and Peter looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry. I was just curious. I overstepped. I'm sorry."  
"No, no Peter. It's fine," Strange sighed. "it's true that doing too much hurts my hands. However, it doesn't take much force to depress the syringe for a tetanus shot."  
"Oh, okay. That's cool, I can tell Ned that the Sorcerer Supreme gave me my tetanus shot!"  
Strange laughed. "Don't go telling too many people. I have enough to deal with as Sorcerer Supreme without taking up medical practise again."  
Peter laughed as well. "It's not like many people would believe me anyway."

Tony returned with the solution, handing it over to Strange.  
"This is great, Tony. But do you happen to have any needles?"  
"Yea," was Tony's reply. "Bruce has some down in his lab."  
They all made their way down to the lab. It was empty today, Bruce working in a different lab with a few other people.  
Peter took his jacket off, sitting restlessly in one chair, while Tony perched on the desk beside Strange.  
"So doc," Tony asked. "Do I get a lollipop when this is finished?" He grinned at Strange. In the background, Peter choked on a laugh then scrunched up his face in disgust.  
"No Tony, you're an adult." Strange replied. "Now go sit on the chair. I can't reach your arm when you're sitting on the bench."  
"Who will go first?" Strange asked the pair.  
"Let's get it done with," Peter sighed, offering his arm.  
Doctor Strange held him, one hand on his shoulder. "It'll hurt more if you tense."  
Peter nodded.  
"Alright. Deep breath in for me. And out." As Peter let the breath out, Strange stuck the needle in and pushed the solution through. Once he was done, he grabbed the next needle and move to Tony.  
"Think you can be as well behaved as the spiderchild?" Strange smirked, ignoring Peter's protest at the name.  
"I will be if there's a reward at the end of it."  
"How about not dying of suffocation or a heart attack?" Strange replied.  
"Guess that'll have to do," Tony sighed.  
He scrunched up his face when the solution went in.  
"Eugh, that feels weird."  
Once it was done, Strange turned to the both of them.  
"Your arms might feel a bit sore for a day after. Just keep moving them, it'll help." He instructed.

Later that evening the Avengers had congregated for dinner. The table was laden with quesadillas, enchiladas, chilli con carne and all the ingredients for tacos and burritos. All the Avengers were taking seats around the food, Clint already chewing on corn chips.  
Peter swung his arm around in circles a couple of times then sat down, not noticing the look on every faces.  
"What was that about?" Clint asked.  
"What was what?" Peter replied, piling food on his plate.  
"The arm swinging! I can't have been the only one who saw that," Clint exclaimed.  
"No, I definitely saw that too," Steve confirmed.  
"Oh, that. I cut my hand and Doctor Strange had to give me a tetanus shot s and he told me to keep moving it and it would hurt less."  
"I meant move it in general, not swing it around like you're pitching a baseball," Strange told him.  
"Oh, oops."  
"It's alright, kid. I've seen this lot do stupider things," Tony assured him.  
"Hey!" Clint said, offended.  
"You fell out of the air ducts in your sleep, Clint," Nat reminded him.  
"Oh, yea."  
"Just eat," Bruce told them, reaching for a quesadilla.  
There wasn't much talking after that.


End file.
